Shy Love
by TheAdventureStartsAtTwilight
Summary: Egypt gets a surprise on Valentine's Day when a certain hyper someone shows up at his door.


The sun beat down heavily, a warm breeze flew and nothing stirred but silence. A normal day for Egypt. But this was no ordinary day. Today was Valentine's Day and every country in the world was spending it with a lover or friend. Alas, Egypt sat alone on this happy holiday with nothing to do and nobody to be with.

"Another Valentine's Day has arrived but it will go as quickly as it came," Egypt sighed. Being a country of ancient times, he was used to being alone for the holidays such as these. Egypt fell backwards onto his bed lazily.

"Is this how I shall spend the day? It's quite comfortable here. Maybe I'll take a nap…" Egypt thought as he closed his eyes…

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

Egypt's eyes flew open to the noise at his door.

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

Sighing, Egypt rolled over and buried his head into his pillow.

"Maybe if I pretend not to be here, whoever it is will go away…" he thought. "Ahh.. silence." Egypt smiled into his pillow.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Coming, I'm coming!" Egypt irritably stood up and swung open the wooden door to come face to face with-

"Italy?"

Egypt stood speechless in front of the cheerful face that resided in his doorway.

"Hello, Mr. Egypt!" Italy said gleefully. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You.. too?" Egypt stood there dumbfounded. "Why would anyone go this far out of their way just to say that? Let alone Italy?" he thought.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go to the fair today! There will be balloons and games and food and everyone will be there! So, how about it?" Italy exclaimed.

"Is he asking me to go…with him?" Egypt thought, "Why would anyone want to go with me?"

"Please? I would have gone with Romano but he went with Mr. Spain and you are always here by yourself so now is your chance to get out a bit and it would make me so happy if you came with me! Please Mr. Egypt, please?" Italy pleaded.

"Egypt is fine, no need to add the 'Mr.'" he sighed and leaned on the door's edging.

"Does that mean you're going to join me Mist—Egypt?" Italy smiled as he caught himself.

Egypt sighed in defeat. "So much for my nap," he thought. "Sure, why not?"

Italy gleamed with approval and smiled. "I am so glad! We will have lots of fun, don't worry Mister Egypt!" Italy exclaimed. Egypt shot him a look of disapproval and Italy quickly caught himself.

"I mean Egypt. Just Egypt," Italy blushed, "Sorry."

Egypt sighed and ruffled Italy's hair. "This is going to be a long day. But who knows, it might be fun," he thought as he followed his new friend out the door.

"Wow." Egypt stood speechless at the sight of the huge rides and lights.

"I take it you have never been to the fair, have you Egypt?" Italy asked happily.

Egypt slowly nodded his head no and stared at the sight like a child with too many choices of candy.

"Great! Then this will be fun!" Italy said gleefully as he grabbed Egypt's hand and pulled him through the crowd. Egypt blushed as Italy pulled him along the fairgrounds, weaving in and out of the crowded people until they stepped at a booth with bottles.

"Let's play a game, Egypt!" Italy suggested excitedly.

"How does it work?" Egypt asked uneasily.

"You have to knock down all the bottles with a ball! Then you get a prize! Like those!" Egypt frowned as the warmth from Italy's hand left his to point at the huge stuffed animals.

"You first, Egypt!" Italy shoved two tickets in his hand and pushed him toward the booth.

"Okay.." Egypt handed the tickets to the man in charge and in return received three plastic red balls.

"You have three tries," replied the man.

Egypt picked up one ball and threw it at the tall green bottles. THUNK! It hit the cardboard backing and fell to the concrete.

"You were SO close, Egypt! Try again!" Italy urged.

Egypt frowned but picked up another ball. Concentrating, he reels the spinning mass of plastic toward the glass. CRASH! Egypt opened his eyes to the destruction of glass on the counter.

"Good job! Good job!" said the man, "Pick a prize!"

"Ooooo," exclaimed Italy as eyes sparkled at all the prizes. Egypt followed Italy's eyes to a silly button-eyed black stuffed cat.

"I'll take that one," stated Egypt. He took hold of the humungous cat and handed it to a gleeful Italy.

"Oh Egypt! This is SO cute!" Italy hugged it happily and buried his face in its fur. Egypt blushed at the sight but quickly composed himself.

"What shall we go to next?" Egypt asked coolly.

"Oooo! To the roller coaster!" Italy exclaimed.

Italy dragged Egypt by the hand all over the fair that night. To frightening roller coasters, weird fortune tellers, cotton candy booths and exciting bumper cars, Egypt happily let Italy take him wherever he pleased. Finally, Italy stopped at the Ferris wheel.

"Last stop of the night, Egypt! This is my favorite ride!" Italy sighed. As the men took their seats and the bar clanked down, the car moved slowly to the stop, car by car. The bright and colorful lights of the fair showed brilliantly across the dark sky.

"You can see forever up here.." exclaimed Italy in awe.

"Yeah…" breathed Egypt. This awesome view was never possible for Egypt back home and he took in every moment of it.

Once getting off the ride and saying goodbye to the fair, Italy rambled on and on about the day as he walked Egypt back home. Coming up to his door, Egypt hugged the ditzy country.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, I really appreciate it, Italy." Egypt smiled.

"Oh!" exclaimed Italy, "Take Mr. Fluffy!" as he shoved the huge black fluff in Egypt's face.

"What would I need this for?" asked Egypt.

"So you can remember gong to the fair with me!" smiled Italy. "This was fun, we should do this again at the next fair, Egypt!"

Egypt smiled back, "Of course. Goodnight, Italy."

"Goodnight, Mister Egypt!" Italy called as he ran off.

Egypt chuckled to himself and shut the door for the night. He again fell back onto his bed with Mr. Fluffy next to him. He turned and rubbed his cheek into the fur of the silly creature and he smiled. Egypt closed his eyes and the scent of Italy's clothing filled his senses.

"I can't wait until the next holiday," Egypt thought happily as he drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
